


The Wandering Surgeon and the Inn Keeper

by WaterDarkE



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: A slow-burn romance between Kenshin and Tomoe, starting with a reunion under the falling rain. It occurs in a modern reincarnation AU.





	The Wandering Surgeon and the Inn Keeper

They reunited under pouring rain.

Having had several clients that day, more than usual, all he wanted was to rest. And he already missed the last train by now. So, all he could do was wander and find a place to sleep at night.

While walking around, he noticed that an onsen was still open. Looking at the sign saying “Plum Blossom,” a smile covered his face. A nostalgic name, with memories of a similar fragrance.

* * *

Moving aside the cloth that covered the entrance, he found himself in a quaint, but elegant inn. There was a focus on a connection to nature, on flowers, and of the Meiji Restoration, surprisingly enough. There was a cloth panel of two cranes in a serene lake. Models of ancient battleships were put on display. And there was a centerpiece of purple irises, decorated beautifully.

As he walked in, an androgynous beauty came to greet him. With smooth, silky hair and matching eyes the color of obsidian, donning a white kimono and a blue shawl, for a moment, he was awestruck.

”Honored guest, it is a pleasure to meet you on such a rainy night.” The beauty smiled elegantly, before their eyes lit up, just slightly.

”You can call me Yukishiro Tomoe, the current master and owner of this inn. My father has become too old to take proper care of it, so he retired recently. And my brother is too young. Regardless, thank you for choosing this place to stay. If I may ask, what is your name?”

”Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. I am a surgeon and pharmacist by trade. But in my free time, I help the impoverished. As it is my duty to help others.”

”I see. You truly are an honorable and kind man, aren’t you?” It was hard to decipher Tomoe’s expression, but it seemed to be gentle.

”You give me too much acclaim for skills I taken the time to hone. But regardless, you have my thanks.”

The sound of rain only grew louder. As if amplified by the temporary silence.

”Now, let me bring you to your room. Luckily we have some vacancies as we don’t have too many guests at this time of year. Please follow me, Himura-san.”

He followed them up the stairs and to the second, and then third floors.

”This floor is quite quiet, so it should be to your liking, Himura-san.” They slid the door open, and what was revealed, was a simple and elegant room, with some additional amenities. Surprisingly roomy too.

”Thank you, Yukishiro-san.” He bowed before a question popped up in his mind.

”I do apologize if this is a rude question… But are you a man or a woman?” This individual before him seemed to have an odd mix of feminine and masculine traits. The defined jaw of a man, but not as defined as one may think. A light, yet deep sounding voice. A feminine way of walking.

”I see. You did not immediately believe that I was a man. You are quite perceptive, aren't you? But from your occupations, it does not surprise me.” Tomoe smiled more brightly.

”Perhaps you have read about this rare medical scenario at some point. In all appearances, I am a man. However… I have a body of a woman. If that makes sense. More than anything else, it helps me protect my colleagues, but I have to be extremely careful regardless because of my body. There are unusual hormonal changes as well.”

He nodded, having heard of such a scenario. It was rare, but it was not as if it didn't exist. But because of how unusual it was, it could have been seen as incredibly abnormal. Yet, he wasn't fazed at all, and oddly felt more curious. About the mysterious figure before him.

”And also, maybe we have met in another life.” There was an odd nagging feeling that filled his mind, a familiarity that normally would make no sense.

Tomoe chucked softly at this. “Yes… I have that same feeling myself. Perhaps something has brought us together, something that ties us closer than what you may expect.”

There was the sound of a bell, and Tomoe’s head turned to the direction of the entrance. 

”My apologies. I need to attend another guest. But…”

Tomoe handed him a key. “For your use.”

Kenshin nodded and accepted the key, and as Tomoe walked away, there was a fragrance of plum blossoms that filled the air.

Suddenly, the scent of blood and rain filled his nose, and left just as quickly. An image of a woman in a kimono, drenched in scattered blood. And the sound of steel falling. All encompassed by the sound of falling rain.

The odd sensations and visions surprised him, but also not really. As memories were at times triggered by something. Whether it was a sight, a touch, or even a scent.

”Maybe we really have met before, Tomoe and I.” Deep in thought, he entered his room and settled in for the night, making sure to lock his door, and even when asleep, would be up with the slightest of disturbances.

* * *

 

Two people reunited under the cover of rain.


End file.
